Obsession
by Angel Cena
Summary: FBI Agent Roxanne Davis has gone undercover to protect a WWE Superstar from his obsessed stalker,can she protect him and keep their relationship professional or will she have his death on her hands?
1. Chapter 1

He is perfect in every way.

He has the body of a Greek god.

His eyes.

His smile.

That jaw line.

His sensuous lips especially when he smiles, or when he talks in that sexy voice.

He has the body of a Greek god.

Oh man that body… the abs you could shred cheese on, but me personally I would rather do a body shot.

And that butt of his… oh man, I bet you could bounce a quarter off of it. Oh the thought…

It's hard to believe that this gorgeous man is a professional wrestler. With the looks he has, you could think you would see him as a model or in the films, well at least one kind of film… but I digress.

However, the moment you see him in the ring, doing the moves this man can do... you see one of the best superstars in Word Wrestling Superstars. The moment this guy enters the arena, he has the crowd's attention, you are wondering, "What is he going to do? What is he going to say? How will he win the match this time?"

There was a time when he was hated, but now he is one of the most popular superstars today. I can see many great things in his future.

World Heavyweight Championship multiple times.

Many more championship reigns.

Wrestlemania main events.

A long wonderful career which leads to many memorable matches, maybe some records being broken.

After his unforgettable last match, he will inevitability become a proud member of the WWE Hall of Fame.

I can see it all for him, and I am going to make it happen.

You see, I am in love with man. I mean I am truly madly deeply, over the moon, head over heels in love with him. I met him when I first started working for the WWE, and ever since then I have been in love with him. He gave me a ride to the hotel after I was abandoned by the people I work with, he did not have to, but he was generous enough to give me a ride. Ever since then I knew that he and I were meant to be.

I can see our future now, after a decent time of dating, after getting permission from dad of course he proposes to me at Wrestlemania after winning the WWE Championship, I like that better then the WHC cause it has all that bling and it will go so nicely with his tight pants… ooh those pant… I'm sorry, what was I talking about? Oh right right, he will present me with a simple yellow gold round solitaire ring cause he believes in tradition

We get married in the family church in LA, I will look fantastic in my grandmother's gown, and it will be a fairy tale wedding, with my daddy walking me down the aisle. We have traditional wedding _w_ith the vows where I will love, honor and obey him till death do us part. We have simple yellow bands, cause we don't want things to flashy. After the reception we honeymoon in Maine cause its rarely done.

Nine months after our wedding night we will have our son, who will have his father's name and be a spitting image of his father. He will grow up in a house of love and then will go to school and become a doctor and marry his high school sweetheart who will give us grandchildren and cure the world.

About a year after our son is born, we will have our little girl, Opal after my grandmother. She will be daddy's little girl, she will be spoiled rotten. She will also marry her high school sweetheart and be a stay at home mom while raising her children and taking care of her husband like I did.

I will be a stay at home mom, to make sure that my family is well provided for, my love will retire from wrestling at the age of forty, then go work for daddy at the bank and become the manager. He and I will retire in Florida where grow old and pass away in each other's arms on the same day.

Doesn't that sound perfect? I think that it is the perfect future for us and I looking forward to that it all coming true.

I am sure what you are wondering… who is the love of my life?? Who is the man that is the object of my affection? Who is my soul mate? Who is the wonderful superstar I am talking about?

Well ladies and gentlemen, the love of my life is none other than…

***

My name is Roxanne Davis but everyone call me Roxie and I am a proud member of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. I have been for since I was at the young age of 20. I am one of the best agents that they have seen in many years. In my short five years of my career I have close about 50 cases, I have busted more drug dealers, terrorist plots, sweat shops, and prostitute rings then I care to count. I have seen many damn things in my life that I would so gladly want to forget, but I am sure that they will haunt me till the day I die.

Anyway, I have seen and done a lot in my life, but this one takes the cake, I have a protection detail, but it is no normal protection detail. Normally I protect politicians, fellow agents, directors of other agencies, hell I have even protect TWO presidents… but this detail was not one I thought I would be doing… a professional wrestler. I mean really? REALLY? Some dimwitted muscle head from World Wrestling Entertainment? I have protected the American people from another edition of 9/11 or an explosion of cocaine on the streets, but NOW my boss is telling me I need to protect a guy who spends his life wearing underwear in front of the whole world and hooking up every Tiffany, Denise, and Heather he can from someone who is stalking him?

On top of all that, I have to go undercover as one of these girls who were next to nothing and clearly missed their calls as Hooter girls?

REALLY? Oh man, this is def one for the ages. I swear I was not put on this detail cause I am the best agent, I think it's because I looked best in a bikini, that is the last time I let any agent see an old photo of me.

Anyway the point is, I am about to go undercover into the world of wresting to look for someone who is obsessed with my detail. Apparently this person works within the company, oh yeah this is going to be easy, I am going to walk in, see the stalker, and boom I am off to Prague to prevent chemical warfare… sometimes I wonder if my boss is missing a light bulb or two upstairs since he said I will be able to do this in two weeks.

So I guess the bottom line is, my name is Special Agent Roxanne Davis and as of 0900 on the twentieth of October Thousand Nine, I am WWE Diva/bodyguard to Smackdown superstar John Randall Hennigan aka "The Shaman of Sexy" John Morrison.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne Davis made her way among the endless halls of the arena looking for the office of one Vincent Kennedy McMahon with a cool look of determination on her face. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a French twist with a few curls accenting her face. Her eyes were concealed by her sunglasses as she had no emotion on her face. Her black pinstripe suit hugged her curves, and the only color was wearing was a blue blouse. The clicking from her high heels on the cement floor had the pace that she meant business and she determined to get where she was going.

She felt the eyes of the superstars lusting after her, the divas dirty looks, and the backstage workers wondering who she was, but she did not give a damn about any of them. She was here on a mission, protect John Morrison from his stalker and put this person behind bars. None of the people knew she was really an FBI agent, as far as they knew, she was a new WWE diva. The only people that knew who she really was, was the McMahon family and once she meets him, John Morrison.

Finally in what seemed like forever, she finally found the office of Vince McMahon, but for some reason she was as nervous as she was when she first entered the FBI. "Knock it off Davis, it's just another case, another job," said to herself before she knocked on the door. She heard a resounding come in, and she opened the door she was greeted by Vincent Kennedy McMahon's back to her. "Mr. McMahon I assume?"

Vince turned around and asked, "And who would you be?"

Roxie smiled lightly as she closed the door behind her and took her out badge, "Special Agent Roxanne Davis," said Roxie as she showed her badge and her photo id to Vince, "FBI, I am here for-"

"I know why you are here Agent Davis," said Vince as he walked around the desk, "my question is why the FBI felt the need to send me a woman to for this protection detail instead of a man."

After placing her badge back into her jacket, she smiled lightly as she said, "Well sir, with all due respect, my boss decided to send me in because I am the best agent he's got, not mention, he felt that if he had sent a male in it would be more obvious that there is an federal agent amongst the midst and the stalker will never do something and you will never find them. The director felt that if he sent a woman instead, then maybe the stalker will be more likely to make a mistake due to jealousy and we can bust them. Beside, out of all our female agents… I am the best agent to have on your side, I will get this stalker so that your superstar will sleep better at night and you are less likely to lost one your best superstars."

"So you are aware of who you are protecting and what your job entails?"

"Yes sir," said Roxie as she sat down, "I have been brought up to date on the situation, and read my dossier on John Morrison, as well has to catch up on the recent storylines for Smackdown. So I believe I am more than ready to begin my case."

Vince McMahon was smiling lightly as he leaned against his desk and took assessment of the woman sitting across from him. She stood about five four without heels he surmised; her stance was one of confidence and professional. She has the body for of a diva no doubt, and Vince knew that she def had some training in wrestling and god only knows what. From the way she looked he wondered if she had any kind of military training. From what he understood she joined the FBI at a very young age, he wondered if she had joined the military after high school and went into the FBI. He wondered what could this woman could offer and if she really was up for the job. One way to find out, he thought to himself as he made his way to the door, "Steve find Hennigan for me please."

"Yes sir," and with that he was gone to do the boss' bidding.

When he was gone, Vine looked again who looked at Roxie, who asked, "Is Hennigan aware of who I am?"

"He knows," said Vince, "that there is an undercover agent going to be in the mix, however he is not aware that you are going to be his manager."

Roxie nodded as she secretly rolled her eyes as she said under her breath, "Wonderful, this is going to go well." Just then a knock came on the door, Roxie looked the door and knew that it was at that moment the life she knew would no longer exist and she would be entering the world of professional wrestling. "Showtime."

"Come on in," said Vince as he walking around the desk and awaiting for the person to enter the office. Roxie was wondering who about to enter the door, no doubt some big dimwitted ape who is about to waste god knows how long of her life to protect.

Boy was she wrong…

To Roxie's shock, when John Hennigan into the room, he was defiantly not what Roxie picture to for her protection detail. She was stunned to see a man of six foot one, she guess around 225 lbs, leaned muscle with the looks of a model. His medium length brown hair cut to accentuate his face, his clothes fitted him nicely. She could see why this guy was under her protection, his looks alone could make any woman fall in love to the point of obsession.

John Hennigan was nervous when he received word that Mr. McMahon wanted to see him, while he was wondering why Vince wanted see him but at the same time he had an idea the notion. Ever since a few weeks ago he has been on edge about the stalker that he has. He was used to having women fall at his feet and try anything to get him, however one woman has taken it to the extreme, he has found clothes missing, hair taken from his hair brush, but when he found the letter with a wedding photo with two circles that said "insert our faces here", he realized that there was someone who was three cans short of a twelve pack.

When he went to Vince for help, Vince assured that he will get things taken care of, but never in a million years did he think that he would have an FBI agent as a bodyguard. Knowing his luck, he is going to have some lanky guy who spends most of his time on the computer playing World of Warcraft on his off time and has never screwed a woman. He looked at Vince who was sitting behind the desk, and suddenly John felt like he was meeting with the Godfather. He was just waiting for the bullet in the head when he says the wrong thing. Ready to face the music, he looked and said, "You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?"

"Mr. Hennigan," said Vince as he casually smiled and motioned John in, "come on in and please shut the door."

"Yes sir," said John and closed the door, "what did want to see me about?"

"Have a seat John," said Vince as he motioned to the chair, "I want to talk to you about your current situation."

John sat down in a chair across from him, "Ok sir."

"John, when you came to me about the situation," said Vince as he sighed lightly, "I will admit I was deeply concerned for your well being. In my many years in the business, I have seen many crazy fans, some mild; others are in the "Oh my god" group. However this is no fan we are dealing with, we are dealing with someone who is within the folds of this business. And right now we don't even know who this person is. This is why we have called in the FBI for your protection and to get this investigation concluded quickly."

"Yes Mr. McMahon," said John as he leaned back into the chair, "I understand that we are doing this for my protection, but why is the FBI involved? I don't see why we don't have an officer from LAPD involved."

"Because," said Vince, "if it was a cop, once we leave their jurisdiction, they can't do anything legally, besides, with the FBI they are more likely to have someone who can be with us at all time."

"I see," said John, "so who is going to be my bodyguard."

Finally for the first time since John entered the room Roxie stood up and said, "That would be me." John and Vince looked at Roxie as she took out her badge for the second time, "Special Agent Roxanne Davis."

John was stunned that he did not notice Roxanne when he entered the room, but he shook his head to shock his mind as he said, "A woman?" John snorted lightly as he said, "The FBI sent a woman to protect me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke John," said Vince, "the FBI sent Agent Davis here to protect you."

"Oh my god Vince," said John, "this is so not happening to me. I am John Morrison the Shaman of Sexy, the Friday night delight. I am one of the best superstars you have, and now you are telling me that I am going to be protected by… HER? Do you realize that I am never going to be hear the end of this when the guys are going to find out that I am being guarded by a woman?!"

"First off all John," said Vince, "no one is going to know that she is an FBI agent, as far as anyone knows, she is the newest diva in the WWE that we picked up from the independents and your new manger."

"Wait a minute…" said John, "she is going to be a diva AND MY manager?!" He looked at Roxie who had not moved or spoken since he first saw her, "Vince are you kidding me?"

"No John, I am not. I have called a lot of favors in order for us to get you protection. Now the director of the FBI feels that a woman would be better suited for this case so that your stalker is would more likely to do something if they feel that he have competition. And I would not fully count out Agent Davis, she is one of their best agents and I think she can get the job.

"This is a joke. No offence to FBI Barbie over there, but I doubt this woman is going to be able to protect me from that psy-"

John was shocked was he was suddenly against the wall and Roxie was in front of him with her arm across his throat. She ripped off her sunglasses and when she looked at him he was stunned to see the most radiant blue eyes he had ever seen. For the first time since he entered the room that he got a good look of Roxanne. A strand of her brown hair had gotten eschewed from her head and went along her cheek. He noticed the slight curl to it, but what caught him the most was that her hair smelled like cherry blossoms when they are at their peak.

He got lost for a moment and was snapped back when Roxie said, "Look here buddy. Do you think I want to be here? Do you think that I want to be dressing like in little outfits and fighting girls who were clearly hired cause they looked good in a bikini and have very little or no talent in wrestling. No offence Mr. McMahon." Vince rose his hands in stating that he was staying out of this, but he had a look of amusement on his face.

"Do you think for one second I want to waste my time to protect some pretty boy wrestler from some little groupie who clearly does not realize that she has not chance in hell with you, when I could be in Afghanistan stopping another terrorist plot on the US? Boy I have seen things in my career that would make your worst nightmares look like a walk in the fucking park! You know WHY I am here? I am here because I am the best god damn agent that the FBI has today and defiantly someone you want on your side. I am here because my director knows I will get the job done and I will make sure that you are still alive and able to wrestle. Now you listen to me, I am here to protect you but so help me god once that stalker is out of your life… SO AM I! You understand?" John was stunned, he had never been talked to like that by a woman… well ever. He did not think that even his dear mother talked to him like that. This woman knocked him down a notch since he clearly underestimated this woman and for the first time in his life he was speechless, so all he could do was nod his head. "Good."

Vince smirked lightly as he had also underestimated this woman, he could see the fire, the drive, the determination. Oh what he could do with her, she will definitely be a wonder for the business, as much as he wanted the stalker taken care of, but he also wanted to hold off so that he could utilize Roxie for the women's division. "Well Agent Davis… welcome to World Wrestling Entertainment."

Roxie finally released John from her grasped, fixed her suit as she said, "You mean Ms. Davis."

"Of course," said Vince as he nodded, "Ms. Davis, welcome to the WWE and now that we have gotten the introductions done, shall we sit down and discuss your storyline?"

***

_I cannot believe it, my love just went into Vince's office… does this mean what I think it means? Does this mean that Vince changed his mind and is going to let him go for the title instead of this stupid fatal four way match he has planned? John deserves a title way more than that stupid Rey Mysterio, who takes a man who wears a mask seriously? Or that injury prone Batista, who if you touch him, he is out for several months. And CM Punk?? Oh god don't even get me started, "I am the only straight edge World Heavyweight Champion in professional wrestling… uh didn't Kurt Angle spew a similar thing with his gold medal?? Come on, John Morrison is one of a kind, charismatic, not to mention SEXY AS HELL! _

_The minute I heard that Steve had to get John for Mr. McMahon, I dropped everything to be near the door to see what he was going to. I don't care if my supervisor gets pissed at me, the love of my life has been sent to Mr. McMahon's office, our future is at stake and I need to know what is going to happen so screw my job, as soon as John are married, I will not need to be working anymore, he is going to provide for me, John Jr. and Opal. If he is getting that title push, I want to be the first to hear about it and congratulate him and tell him how proud I am of him and how much I love him… and take him out for a celebration dinner to begin the first chapter of our lives. Yes everything is going to be perfect for…_

_John is coming out!! Oh man he looks so yummy today, of course when does he not? He looks happy, I think he's getting the push, oh this is so exciting! Our dreams are about to come true, everything is going to be perfect. All right, I am going to go and see what Vince told him, all right here I wait._

_Wait a minute. Wait a god damn minute… who the hell is she!? I knew that there was a new diva coming to Smackdown, but what is she doing with my man? I need to find out, and I need to find out now!_

_***_

_Roxie, our newest diva, well she does have the looks for being a diva, and from what I understand a hell of a competitor, TNA almost got her till Vince offered her a sweet deal. I am glad that we have another diva that can actually wrestler… but what I DON'T like at all is that Roxie is managing MY MAN! How could Vince do this to us? Doesn't he know that John's heart belongs to me? John does not need this temptation by his side day in and day out! I am not all that worried, I know that John loves me and he will not do anything to jeopardize our love. However, if Roxie tries anything… there will be hell to pay because I will make sure no one destroys my future with John… no one._


End file.
